Lynn and MrLocksley
by alex.turtle655
Summary: She hates life at home she does okay at school and she just met some assassins, two lawyers, an inventor and his friends, and an FBI agent and his consultant. Yep just a normal day for Jay Jay Lynn. Did I mention assassin's?
1. Chapter 1

I walked up to my locker trying to open it new bruises on my arms and torso. My father was even worse than before, he was absolutely pissed last night and lashed out at me with punches and other attacks. Whenever I try to tell the social worker she says I'm lying and doesn't help at all. My grades are dropping drastically and none of my teachers think I'm trying. The principal even kicked me out of my criminal justice classes because of my grades. I've had enough of this torture so tomorrow I'm running and never coming back. The next morning I'm gonna do it and I'm never coming back ever. I'll live with friendly hobos or something. I'll go on an adventure like Robin Hood of Locksley and his merry men. I'll see the world as a stowaway and go to amazing places where I can't be beaten bloody by my family and bullied by the others at school. Yes I Jay Jay Lynn will go away and never have to go back. That's what my criminal justice teacher told me, he said that I should live my dreams too not just dream them.

"Hello Jay. Where've you been, you haven't been coming to class?" said pushing up his 60's style black frame glasses up and running his hand through his messy blonde hair in an attempt to make it lie flat. His blue eyes becoming the more serious ones he used during a mock trial. He had some facial hair coming in as a beard. He wore a silly tweed jacket and an orange bowtie with a pair of blue jeans he was wearing suspenders, they were brown and purple checkered where he found them I have no idea, he had a belt with square studs that were bright pink.

"Alstar kicked me out." I said quickly, "and what the hell are you wearing?" I brushed some hair out of my face and my blue sleeve went up revealing my bruises. He grabbed my wrist and looked at my arm.

"Who did this?"

"I got jumped in an alley way. It's nothing I'm fine." I pulled my arm away and winced because I had hit my elbow on my locker door behind me.

"No it's not. I thought I told you to go see the social worker so that she can take care of this." He said now completely worried.

"She doesn't believe me."

"Then I'll tell her my self."

"No. Don't."

"Jay you need help." He said, his face still filled with worry for his lost cause student.

"No, I don't need help." I stared into his eyes with the intent to get him to leave. We stood there awhile in silence, " I'm a lost cause nothing more… You need to stop worrying about me. Thanks for trying though. I'll be leaving now." I twisted my hand out of his grasp and closed my locker door.

"That is not the answer Jay." He said faintly so that only I could hear him, "You know what that is," he walked up to me, "that is like telling me and everybody else that cares about you to fuck off. And I will not tolerate that." He grabbed my wrist and dragged me to the social worker's office. He burst in her room and pulled me up to her desk and said, "Look at this. Now tell me is she fucking lying about being abused by her family? Because I think this is enough mother fucking information that she is being mistreated in her home by her own fucking parents!" his voice was getting louder as he spoke. "I want you to do something about this before the lunch hour. If not… then you better start praying to your fucking God."

"She could've done that to herself Robin. I need proof that the parents did it." She said pushing up her glasses not caring in the slightest.

"You're fucking kidding me! HOW THE HELL IS THIS NOT PROOF ENOUGH! I SWEAR TO GOD YOU PEOPLE ARE ALL GOD DAMN WANKERS! I can't be the only teacher that cares about a students well being yet some how I am. Anyone who doesn't care for this girls well being is the most fucking pathetic piece of mother fucking shit I've ever seen in my entire life and I hope your life becomes just as miserable as hers is now!" He slammed his fist down on her desk shaking everything on top including the large printer.

I felt this strange feeling inside as he continued to fight for my well being. It felt warm, safe, caring, but also as he fought I felt his anger and other emotions oozing out of him these ones were cold, hard, frightening, sad, scared. But above all these there was his anger it was like a blistering fiery heat that started forest fires that destroyed everything in it's path. The look of anger in his eyes showed in away a tortured soul that has seen whole empires collapse and whole villages filled with women and children die. The image he reflected was that of a broken mirror: broken mirror, broken soul, broken man all bottled up inside a shell of depression and sorrow among other things. He had seen the worst of war and he had done the worst things a man could do in war. He was protecting me because on his battle field everything important to him collapsed and disappeared into an oblivion of no return. He had lost everything at one point and probably vowed to never let it happen again, Mr. Robin Locksley has gone through the same thing I have before and doesn't want anyone to suffer like he did when this happened to him. He was abused by someone in his life I don't know who but it made him want to be better than this yelling continued, "Stop it." I mumbled, "Stop it." To no avail so I yelled too, "STOP IT, STOP IT, STOP IT! YOU GUYS ARE JUST LIKE MY PARENTS EXCEPT YELLING AT EACHOTHER! JUST LEAVE IT BE LOCKSLEY, I'LL BE FINE! I'll be fine, I'll be fine, I'll be fine." Tears started running down my face as I sobbed and continued to repeat the words 'I'll be fine.' over and over again sinking to the floor going into a fetal position and putting my elbows on my knees my hands covering my head. Locksley crouched beside me and the worker came around her desk. Locksley pat my back and told me I needed to stand up. I did. They made an agreement and then Locksley walked me out of the room once I had composed myself.

"Look I didn't mean to do that. I'm sorry."

"'S okay. I'm not used to being taken care of." I said my back propped up against the wall, "I'll see you in class when I get my grades up." I shoved myself off the wall and walked down the hall to the stairwell going up to my locker. I stood there for awhile and decided to go to one of my hiding places, but the question was which one hasn't been discovered yet. I decided to go down into the basement. The door leading into it was locked though, so I dug around in my bag until I found the key I had copied. I stole the original one from the custodian and got a copied one the next day, I was swift enough that no one knew it was gone. I opened the basement door and walked through the old dark corridors. The school used to have classes down here but then they remodeled and had to take everything off the basement meaning that only half of the basement was under the school. An hour passed. I found my way through dark unattended halls now filled with empty abandoned class rooms. Since none of the lights worked I had a flashlight with me, there were old trophy cases and unused closets. I ended up going into one of the classrooms that had a doorknob and was unlocked. It looked like it was in pretty good shape considering. I tried the lights. The room lit up with a fluorescent glow flickering before deciding to stay lit, there were chairs and desks nicely lined up against the wall leaving a big space throughout the rest of the room. I looked in all the cabinets and drawers that were built into the wall, this used to be a language arts classroom because there were tons of different books from Romeo and Juliet to Harry Potter and The Percy Jackson series. I looked in the teacher's desk next, the top drawer right above where you put your legs was locked so I grabbed a letter opener sitting on top of a desktop calendar and positioned it in the keyhole. I then, picked up this weird rock thing that a student must've given to the teacher because it was weird and readied to strike. I hit the letter opener and the lock broke unlocking the drawer. I found some private documents and put them on the desk and continued to empty the drawer. I found a love letter, confiscated notes students wrote to each other, pictures, lesson plans, SAT teacher's edition review guide, a stack of unused referrals, bathroom passes, and a gradebook. I looked at another drawer taking it's contents out and on the desk too. There were lots of cool unuseful and interesting things in all the drawers. When I looked at my proud stack of stuff I decided to sort it and then go through it. When I finished sorting the bell rang and passing period started, I had a free period next class so I decided to stay and go through my piles of 'stuff'. I started with the notes that students wrote I pushed the other stacks into a nice line after moving the teacher's desktop stuff to a random desk next to me. I closed my eyes and picked a random note, I opened it and started to read it started with really neat almost too neat cursive probably a girls, intrigued I started reading:

Hey I heard about what happened in the hall with that fight. You showed him who's boss right?

Hell yeah that guy was pissing me off I'm glad I got him.

Then why is your face so beat up that I can't recognize you, huh?

We fought for a really long time, Babe.

Right. this thing we've got going isn't going to last if you keep acting all cocky, Tony.

Alright, alright I'll cut it out I promise, see you at lunch katie.

I closed the paper back up. Tony and Katie broke up a week ago according to her friends who sit behind me in class. I picked another one but it was really boring so I put it in the read pile and moved on. All the other ones were just as boring as the next until I stumbled on one written by my friends the day my father started beating me:

What's wrong with Jay Jay? She's being evasive. She's like never evasive.

Her father is a total ass. And I'm pretty sure she doesn't want us talking about it. AT ALL! So leave it at that okay.

Julie and Lark those girls were always trying to make me feel better about life. I miss them a lot. I decided to stay there the whole day and only left when the stairwell cleared out. There weren't any cameras in the stairwell so I just slipped out side after that.


	2. Chapter 2

I walked home alone climbing into my bedroom window. I took my shoes off so that I didn't make any noise and dug around in the closet for my 'bug out' bag. It was a duffel bag with a lot of saved up cash, passport, and a pocket knife. I took all of my long sleeve button up shirts and all of my blue jeans. That was about six articles of clothing. I grabbed socks and underwear. Toiletries as well as soap, food, and a couple of books. I have hidden stashes all over my room in special floorboards. I grabbed some tank tops and three t-shirts. For food there were apples and a water bottle filled with water. My books were The Merry Adventures of Robin Hood by Howard Pyle and Alice's Adventures in Wonderland by Lewis Carroll. I stuffed my bag through my window and put my black leather boots on and grabbed the necklace my grandmother gave me before she died. I slung my backpack over my shoulder and left the way I came in. The shouting started and my father started looking for me. I grabbed the duffel bag and started to run, the first place I thought of was the school. I got there in twelve minutes, when I got to the door I pulled out another copy of a key and went inside. The principal likes to scare intruders with the cameras but honestly they don't work at all unless it's during school hours. When I reached the basement door it was already unlocked so I readied my flashlight for an attack if it came down to that. I went to my classroom to find that it hadn't been disturbed so to find out more I continued through the halls. After a few minutes I came across a room that was opened and the light was on. There was someone inside the classroom they were talking to or maybe a few people I didn't know and I know I should've just walked away but I didn't and instead I started to listen.

"What do you want me to do Robin?" this voice was deep but calm and carefully worded. I started giving the voices names until I figured out who they where this one was called Clam guy.

"I don't want you to do anything Connor not until we find out her father's background. I don't even think he's a Templar" this voice sounded like my teacher i had a feeling it was.

'Who are the Templars and what the heck are these people talking about?' I thought until a voice with an Italian accent interrupted my train of thought, "Well then what can we do?"

"I don't know, until our mentor tells us what we can do I have no idea how to protect her."

Someone came up behind me and grabbed me pushing me into the classroom, "Hey let go of me!" I protested.

"Who are you?" the girl said. She was black and had her brown hair in a low ponytail and a machete at my throat.

"Aveline let her go" Said the man who I guess was Connor.

"She was listening to your conversation."

"Aveline let Jay go now."

"Fine," and she let me go.

There were eight people in the room that includes Mr. Locksley.

"Jay what are you doing here?" Mr. Locksley asked.

"I ran away. And I'm NOT going back."

He put his hand on his face, "Alright but where are you going to stay if you're not going back?"

"I can stay in one of the classrooms down here and the girls locker room has doors that lead to the halls so hygiene isn't a problem."

"And food?" said Locksley.

"Lunchroom."

"No."

"What, why?" I said.

"Jay I'm sorry but you need to go home now."

"Excuse me? I am not going back to that hell hole."

He sighed.

"So who are you other people standing around awkwardly as we continue to have this little argument?" I asked.

They introduced themselves one by one.

Connor had his dark brown hair in a ponytail and a braid hanging in the front off to the side. His eyes were blue and then they shifted to brown and back, he said he was a descendant of the Iroquois tribe. He wore a blue pea coat with a hood and a white V-neck he had an armband with a pattern on his sleeve and a couple feathers hanging from it. He had blue jeans and dark brown boots that were folded down.

Ezio had brown hair tied back with a red ribbon and amber eyes and a scar on his mouth. He had a white button up shirt half tucked in and unbuttoned at the top, fancy boots that looked like they belonged in renaissance Italy that came up to his knee, a black vest and a whitish blazer with a hood and black pants with a red belt. He had a branding around his left ring finger and a sword at his side.

Aveline was wearing a pair of black Lower East Side Riley Tall Slouch Boots and jeans and had a I guess t-shirt that was designed to droop but not to show anything, this time she formally introduced herself as Aveline de Grandpre and said she was sorry.

Malik wore a plaid blue and white plaid pea coat and a red V-neck with blue jeans and a wallet chain and white and gray converse. He was nicer than Altair.

Altair had a coat with a furry hood and black jeans his coat was zipped up and his sleeves pushed up he was also wearing converse just like Malik's actually. His brown hair was short like Malik's black hair and he had a leather… Thing strapped to his left arm. He glared at me with his intense amber eyes.

Edward had long blonde hair and claimed he was Connor's grandfather but I didn't believe him because he was too young to be his grandfather let alone a grandparent. He had a black trench coat lined with red inside. He had jeans on and boots that didn't lace up all the way.

And then there was Neal Caffrey who had brown hair and staggering blue eyes and I could swear he was hitting on me. He was dressed more formally than the others he had a maroon shirt, a vest, and a skinny black tie; he wore a total suit minus the jacket. His left sleeve was rolled up revealing his metal whatever the crap arm thing. He, Ezio, Sam, Dean, and Mike had metal ones where everyone else had leather ones. He had a black pea coat with a beaked hood draped on a desk. He said he had a friend that wasn't here but would be eventually, his name was Peter Burke.

Mike and Harvey were dressed alike but not completely because Mike had just a hoodie and some jeans with a sword, I suspected his metal arm thing was underneath his hoodie, and some blue converse. On the other hand, Harvey had black converse and a leather jacket over his hoodie.

Sam and Dean the two brothers both had black clothes and Dean had a leather jacket, I swear these people and their leather jackets, they were okay I guess and Sam continuously gave Dean a very clear 'No' face every once in a while. I of course had no idea why.

The last three were probably my favorite of all of the people in the room. The first guy was and I swear to God this should not be possible the greatest man in the history of the world… The great Leonardo da Vinci. He even proved it too. He had a loose black t-shirt on and a brown leather jacket on two swords strapped to his sides. His hair was black and short and he kept ruffling it otherwise his hands would start to twitch. His companions were Zoroaster and Nico, Zoroaster's hair was brown and curly and he had a t-shirt and a jean jacket, brown jeans and red converse. Nico had a vest over his t-shirt and absolutely no weapons at all.

"Nico is a novice Assassin. He can't have weapons until he learns how to NOT screw up." said Neal.

"What the hell is an Assassin? And a even better question why the hell are you people in the school basement?" I said walking halfway around the room.

"Sorry I'm late guys I wa-" A man walked in whom I'm guessing was Peter, "Who's this?"

"Peter this is the Newbie Jay Jay Lynn." Said Dean.

"Well Sam looks like you'll have to work really hard to keep Dean well you know."

"Oh I know." Said Sam grabbing Dean's shoulder and pulling him back.

"Huh?" I said. I don't know who any of these people are except my teacher, I didn't even trust them, yet.

"You're one of his types, like well you know." Said Connor laughing.

"Whoa, NO I'm only seventeen." I said.

"Ahem. Anyway let's get to the point. Jay come with us please." Mr. Locksley led us out of the room, "And you can start calling me Robin outside of school."

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"You'll see." Said Malik as we went out the stairwell and out of the school.


	3. Chapter 3 Meet Girolamo Riario

"RIARIO!" Said my uncle Francesco Della Rovere a man who used to be the Pope.

"Can't a man get dressed in peace anymore?" I muttered to myself, "Uncle I don't care how hard it is to pronounce Girolamo that is what you'll call me." I was trying to put a tie on despite my black shirt not being buttoned. He burst into my room holding pictures.

"I believe you've just been blackmailed."

"How so uncle?"

"Look at these if you really don't know."

I took the pictures and looked through them only to start laughing.

"Why the hell are you laughing boy!?"

"Uncle that can't be blackmail I'm simply walking down to the street in downtown New York with a random girl that just happened to walk the same speed as me."

"What if-"

I cut him off as I continued to Button up my shirt, "What? Oh so now it's illegal to have a sex life? Last time I checked my wife left me and I could of sworn I thought I abandoned God as a Catholic a long time ago. Besides if you're really concerned don't be." I turned toward the mirror fixing my tie.

"Why? Do you not care that the Assassin's could possibly strike at any given time?"

"Well one thing, that girl was nineteen and to whoever took those pictures… Well I hope they enjoyed the show." I smirked at the mirror pissing the old bastard off further. "I'll be down eventually. Oh and next time I feel like going off and having fun, don't send one of your idiots after me, cheers." My uncle just glared back and stormed out of my room slamming the door after him, "It's safe." I called. Laughing Caterina rolled out from underneath the bed.

"I do say Girolamo how does one stand to live with a man such as he?" She said in her best english accent.

I wrapped my arms around her waist, "Are you mocking Shakespeare?"

"No."

"Oh I think you are." I said, "And besides the fact that he's old and grumpy living with him comes with a penthouse so I think it's quite worth it I mean have you ever seen such a view?" We were facing the window looking out at New York, "So Ms. Assassin how are you?" I said. getting ready to kill her if it comes down to it.

She turned and smiled at me, "It could have been better." She tried to twist out of my grasp and in doing so got a knife in her back. Luckily I have black carpeting.

"Such a waste of a beautiful girl," I leaned down and whispered in her ear, "I wouldn't be saying anything considering the fact that I have ears and last night all I heard was that I was doing just fine." I added a light smile as I plunged the blade into her forehead watching the life drain from her eyes. Satisfied I then walked over to my Nike high top Teen Titans put them on and went downstairs to join my uncle and the other Templars.

"Has she-" my uncle started.

"She's as dead as a dodo. I Promise."

"Good now-"

"May the father of understanding guide us."

"Good now on to business, How are we going to kill that little bitch?"

"Oh you mean Jay Jay Lynn? I have some brilliant ideas care to hear?" I said smiling.


	4. Chapter 4 Depression Caused By Death

It's been a week since I ran away, "So who are the main badies again?" I asked Connor as he showed me how to make a snare in the training center the boys pretty much lived in, they sleep on mats and there was food and running hot water so I guess it was okay.

"Well there's one Templar for almost all of us. Our ultimate goal is to kill them so let's see… I'll name the Templars first and then I'll say the assassin they belong to."

"How?"

He face palmed, "I'll start naming, Robert de Sable, Cesare Borgia, Woodes Rogers, Charles Lee, Warren Vidic. Altair and Malik, Ezio and Nico, Edward, me. Then there's Matthew Kellar, Girolamo Riario, Francesco Della Rovere, and some really pissed off demons. Those guys belong to Neal, Peter, Mike, and Harvey oh and the demons are for Sam and Dean."

"Why are those four ganging up on Kellar?"

"Vendetta anyways Leonardo and Zoroaster have it out for Girolamo and his Uncle Francesco, and Sam and Dean just have a knack for pissing off the inhabitants of Hell."

"So what's life without angry demons?" Called Dean who was playing video games with Mike.

"Anyway here we go." he said showing me the finished product.

"That's cool!"

"Just wait until we actually teach you how to fight. You'll be sore for days."

"Bring it hell let's start training right now. Then by the time we meet up again we can start teaching me more than just the basics," I said ready to do anything at this point, "I mean I already know the secret war I want to help you guys."

"You need to meet one specific requirement first though."

"What is it?"

"We like to call it 'First Blood' you have to kill a templar before we start the basics other than blocking and stabbing."

I swallowed, "Umm okay."

"We're vigilantes Jay not cops I thought we went over this already," said Robin in a t-shirt and jeans I looked at his socks and of course they were socks that looked like a tiny shark was eating your leg, "Still not until next week."

"Okay." I looked at my phone, "I better get back to the school." I said grabbing my stuff.

"Need a key?" Asked Robin.

"Nope I have a key for every room in the school," I was getting my new white coat on. It was from Korea and it tied with a little bow in the front it also had a hood, "Thanks though."

"Wait!" Called Neal, "I just got a report on Caterina's where abouts."

"Let's hear it." said Sam.

"She's dead Riario got her it was pretty bad."

"Where?"

"In the back and then he jammed the blade in to her forehead," he had a look of regret on his face, "Jones said that Riario stared into her eyes until the life in them disappeared," He paused, "Robin I'm so, so sorry, should we tell Achilles?"

"Yes. Quickly get the message to Manhattan." Tears were glistening in his eyes then something clicked.

"Oh my God… Caterina is- Oh shit… No this can't be possibly be true… Robin you said she was the best you've ever seen… Are you sure it wasn't fake?" I said looking at Neal in desperation.

"I got the call directly from Jones over the phone."

"How is this even-"

"I swear I'm going to end him."

"Hey Amico, let's take a minute here and think about this, because when I went on a revenge streak I was on it for decades don't do this to her."

"Shut up Ezio." Robin snapped.

"Think about this first Robin, you should ask Achilles first."

"Fine." He said. Before leaving I decided to give him a hug which he accepted. We stood there for a minute.

"I'm not expecting to see you at school at all next week." I said.

"I have no choice I have classes to teach."

I looked back at him as I left a grim expression on my face. I had to do research on Riario which means I'm going to have to ask Achilles for help, yea me for giving myself more homework. I really have no choice though, especially if I want to live to see his death.

I got out some pens and paper and started writing a letter asking for permission to see if I can take a look at the files on our big target and the next time I saw Harvey I gave him the letter and he told me he'd get Mike to send it. Yep totally saw that one coming, Harvey always made Mike do the paper work. I just hope it'll get done with all the distractions the boys have in the compound slash training center.


	5. Chapter 5

"They fell for it." I said as I walked up to my uncle.

"Who 'fell for it' Girolamo," asked Matthew Keller.

"The Italian Mafia," a smirk spread across my face as I walked to sit in a chair, "I got them to surrender to the Templar Order. It was really quite easy as a matter of fact it was only easy because I was having so much fun convincing them."

"And what did you do Mr. Riario? Please do share with Cesare and I how you did it." Said Lucrezia Borgia as she and her brother entered the room.

"Well look who it is," my annoyance clearly showing through my words and face, "It's a whore and her brother how nice of you to join us."

"Oh cut the shit Girolamo and just tell us," said Charles.

"Well, Lee since all of you are so interested in what I did then I'll tell you," I said smirking. They'll be terrified shitless or they'll hide it, and if they hide their fear then that won't be much fun.

"Let's take bets on Girolamo's story shall we? Then Warren can declare if this story is really worth our money," said Woodes.

"Well then Rogers I think by the end of it you'll be quite broke," my smirk grew bigger, "Anyway I thought we needed to have the mafia on our side so I went to their Headquarters and when the Boss didn't comply I realized that I would have to take drastic measures so I killed him and then of course his second man had to step in."

"So what did you do?"

"Well, Lucrezia I simply killed him too. Then I said anyone else not wanting to comply can step right up and see what happens, and of course a few stepped up and were publicly executed. It was very bloody although I don't see why I only shot them twenty-six times… Each," I smiled taking out my 22 caliber with a silencer on it and placing it on the table along with my leather gloves. Everybody looked at me with disturbed expressions and I chuckled, "Give me the money on Thursday," I said grabbing my things and getting up.

"Girolamo where are you going?"

"Uncle I am going to have a little fun with our little Assassin," I said and kept walking.

"What?"

"The new one she's gone rogue," I smiled to myself as I stopped just in the doorway.

"Isn't that-"

"No, I got her to come to our side after a little convincing." As I left the room I heard Lucrezia say "He's definitely not a Catholic anymore." I could hear the happiness in her voice and turned my head back and smiled at her just before I went around the corner and up to my room which is completely black and only a few minutes later there was Lucrezia in the doorway I then grabbed my laptop and started finishing up so paper work.

"Salute Riario h-"

"Lucrezia I know you're a whore and all but really I don't feel like dieing."

"I'll call off the attack dog if it'll make you feel better." She started running her hand through my hair.

"Look this is how I see it," I said easily ignoring her, "If we fuck your brother will kill me and then I'll die for having terrible sex because I've talked to all of your exes and to be quite honest they all said that you really sucked. So get the hell out so that I can finish some paper work… And I swear to God if you even think about reaching for the place where the sun don't shine I will personally ask Cesare to kill me. And I think that proves the fact that I can and will use censorship if I feel like it."

"Huh?"

"Oh my God," I muttered, "I said bitch if you even think of reaching for my dick I will fucking end you."

"Fucking Asshole."

"OH LIKE I HAVEN'T HEAR THAT ONE BEFORE!" I yelled as she left my room slamming the door behind her, then I started laughing because that was the best outcome ever.


	6. Chapter 6 Guess Who

"This is the place your guy is at. His name is…" Neal gestured to Mike who pulled up a profile on a man named Daniel Cross.

We were standing outside of a building owned by another Templar named Torres. Daniel was on the top floor and was heavily protected by guards, "Easier said than done."

"Castiel and Dean will help you throughout the mission," satd Sam.

"Arm. Please," said Dean I just looked at him funny, "I don't have all day Sweetheart," he said grabbing my arm and rolling up the sleeve to my trench coat.

"Wait! Metal detectors," I said worried about my newly aquired hidden blade.

"If you're so worried then I guess I deserve a thank you," said Zoroaster tossing Dean, Cas, and I uniforms, " they have patrolmen. It'll make life easier on you."

"Here are some they are for getting through the terminals," said Neal as we walked into an alley. At least now I know why Robin wanted me to wear shorts underneath my pants. "Whoa! At least wait for us to turn around," the boys said in unision.

"Calm down I dressed in layers that includes my pants," I said, "I'm freezing."

"Hey we only have boxers think about how we feel."

"Oh poor Dean," I said sarcastically.

"Thank you," He replied.

"Cause you know she actually cares about your balls," said Mike.

"Why would I care about his balls when my ass is freezing like a bitch."

"Oh right you're seventeen."

"You guys forgot my age?"

"I don't," said Neal making it clear that he didn't, "I mean you're cute and all but I think I'll wait till you're eighteen to flirt."

"I'll make sure I have a boyfriend by then."

"Damnit," said Dean under his breath.

Dressed I looked around at the group and did a head count 'Dean, Sam, Mike, Neal, Cas, and Zoroaster. Someone's missing.'

"Let's go Jay, it's now or never."

"Wait, where's Ezio?"

"He's still fixing things in Italy, trying to find out if the Borgias were actually part of that attack in Florence."

"Oh," I nodded, "Okay let's do this," I smirked, "Unless you guys are scared."

We entered the employee entrance and made it look like we were going to relieve the guards upstairs. The good thing about the I.D.s was that it gave us clearance through the detectors so that they wouldn't go off. We finally reached Cross' room and the guards must've been either really stupid or Mike said something to them by hacking into their frequency. We stood there for a few minutes doing guard things while Mike and Zoroaster sent Leonardo the mainframe information. I looked up only moving my eyes toward the camera looking down us, the little red dot changed to blue somehow and then I looked over at Dean.

"Go in and don't come out till he's dead," he replied to the look I gave him. Just as i was about to go in he grabbed my arm, "Don't be scared the first is always the hardest, and when he dies show him his last respects. We don't care how terrible these people are we always pay them last respects."

"Why?"

"Because they may have been our worst enemy but they're still men and women." The look in his eyes was extremely honest and told me that respect goes far in the Brotherhood.

I nodded and snuck inside Cross' room only for him to ambush me causing instinct to kick in from out of nowhere forcing me to stab through his neck and rip my blade away horizontally splattering blood everywhere.

"Hello Honey."

I looked up and saw my father who was now readying for an attack so I ran towards the nearest wall and kicked up a compartment in the ceiling. I didn't realize what I was doing but Leonardo had told me to find this cache and take something from it. The next thing I know I'm holding a Renaissance era Captain's Sword that is surprisingly balanced in my hand. Then five seconds later I'm being tested for endurance winning with every blow and perry. I swiped the sword across my father's neck and watched his head roll on the floor. I heard clapping behind me and turned around to find the man that I had been researching for quite some time now, "Girolamo Riario, so you aren't a coward after all."

"Hello Jay Jay Lynn, nice to meet you," he replied smirking as he circled me with his hands behind his back. He was wearing a red collared shirt and a black suit.

"I'm going to be honest with you," I said.

"Oh and how so?"

"The camera doesn't do you justice."

"Why thank you."

"Nessun problema."

"Very good Italian, molto bene indeed," he said.

"What do you want?"

"Well to be honest I want to be at my girlfriend's house doing things an honest Catholic shouldn't be doing," he said his smirk growing as if it justified everything.

"I don't need to hear about your sex life okay."

"I'm going to leave now but let me get something straight. I won't kill you because I want you to become a full Master Assassin before we duel for real so I didn't see you and you didn't see me."

"Why if you could kill me right now I don't see the point in you waiting."

"I like fair fights and it wouldn't feel right to not give you at least one pathetic chance at 'winning' am I right?" He chuckled and stroked my cheek, I backed away, "Don't like being touched do you?"

"Well since you knew the fat fuck called my father you should know why."

"Oh I know," he grabbed my hand and kissed it. I kept the same cold expression as he walked through a secret exit.

"Let's go," I said as I walked by the boys. We got back to the Hideout. I didn't sleep so I decided to see if Leonardo was still up and he was.

I was just about to knock when he said, "Come in Jay, I assume you can't sleep?"

"Yeah," I said grabbing a chair to sit at his desk with him. A tear ran down my cheek and I quickly wiped it away.

"It's okay to be freaked out, I won't tell them." He put his pencils down, both hands dirty from drawing, and held out his arms and that's when I really started crying.

"What the fuck did I do in there?"

"You have a natural instinct to protect yourself. It must've been suppressed from the years of abuse. You are a fighter and an extremely good one if I do say so myself."

"I forgot to do the thingy."

"That's because you didn't know how, when we take a life we all say different things, like Ezio says things in Italian and Connor says things in his native tongue. Altair and Malik say rest in peace in arabic."

"And what do you say?"

"I say 'I hope your God forgives you' and then I walk away."

"And Robin?"

"He says 'Vi auguro buona fortuna'."

"Huh?"

"It means I wish you good fortune."

"Thanks Leonardo."

"No problem."

He released me and I gathered my things that includes the new weapons and went to the school or home I guess it is now. When I got there I sat on my mattress and thought about what Riario said eventually falling asleep with a feeling of safety instead of fear.


	7. Chapter 7 Public Humiliation

"Girolamo! Hey Sweetie, what brings you to my place this late?"

"Hello Lexi, I was at a business meeting and I was in the area," I said, she was in her pyjamas and her black and pink streaked hair was pulled back in a ponytail.

"Come in. How fancy was this business meeting Mr. C.E.O.?"

"Just enough. Have you gotten word from your brother?"

"No, but that's probably because Mum's gotten worse," she said as I helped put stuff away, "Dad said she's close but not close enough."

"I'm never optimistic but maybe if your cousin stepped in?"

"No, Benjamin will not come even close to Mum."

"But Church could help immensely. I know he's not the most reliable man but your Mother's life depends on this. Lexi sometimes you must work with your enemies to gain power. He owes you a debt am I right?"

"Yes, he owes me his life for saving his career," she said a cold expression on her face, "I may still be in college but I fixed his reputation by posing as his surgical assistant."

"Then I believe it's time for him to return the favor. If it makes you feel better I'll talk to him."

"Thank yo Girolamo," she said giving me a hug. My phone started ringing and we broke apart. "Riario," I said.

"The Mafia's fighting back."

"I'll be there soon," I hung up, "I have to go something has come up at work," I kissed her forehead.

"I'll e-mail you his contacts."

"Lunch?"

"Next week."

"Goodbye," I left her apartment and drove to the Mafia station. There were guys waiting for me outside, "How bad is it?"

"Really bad, Sir. Your Fa-"

I cut him off, "Uncle, he will be called my uncle," I said harshly, "I'd rather not call him father," I straightened my waist coat and my blazer.

"May i ask why, Sir?"

"He's not really a father figure to me," I said walking past them, "Get my guns." I walked up to my uncle and Matthew while a guard brought me my guns, "How bad is it?"

"We have the offenders in custody," said my uncle.

"Let me guess you're going to handle this," Matthew said sarcastically.

"That's funny they said it was bad," I said confused as to why I was lied to.

"They were talking about my rage. Girolamo I don't care if you hate the fact that I am your father you were supposed to keep them in line and you failed. You need to fix this now I don't care how you do it just get it done."

"Oh I will your Holiness," I turned to a guard, "Call everyone to a meeting I think punishments should be done publicly from now on."


	8. Chapter 8

"You see these men and women here today? They've done something very, very stupid," I grabbed a young girl by her hair forcing her to her to her knees facing the crowd, "This is their punishment. The punishments you see today will happen to anyone else who decides they are better than The Templars!" I shot the girl in the leg and she screamed and fell over, I then shot her 11 times in the back of the head emptying both of my guns. I reloaded, "Next," A guard grabbed another woman this time middle aged. She faced me with cold eyes. I looked her in the eyes, smiled and pulled the trigger. She dropped to the ground. I proceeded to kill off the other 7, "If any of you try what they did you will be publicly executed along with your family," I said as the families of the offenders were brought up. I killed them too, "Goodbye," I said smiling. My uncle and I then went home and I'm actually proud to say that I slept quite nicely.

The next week I had a business meeting at the office. People were asking where David Lynn and Daniel Cross were and my response was that I fired them. When asked why I said 'Would you like to find out?' then I had to go to the meeting.

"Sir?"

"Yes, Lucy? What is it?"

"I'm sorry to interrupt-"

"It's okay just tell me what it is," We were in the middle of the meeting and my secretary must've had something important to say otherwise she would've waited.

"There's a girl waiting in your office. I told her to wait for you."

Lexi came around the corner, she must've followed Lucy here, "Lexi," I asked then quickly looked at my watch, "Please excuse me for a moment," I walked out of the room nodding to Lucy, "You can go back Ms. Stillman," she nodded and walked away. "I'm so sorry I've only been in my office twice and on top of that I've lost track of time."

"It's okay just go back in and finish your meeting."

"I thought you had class," I said confused.

"Somethings are worth missing a few classes," she smiled, "Now get your butt back in there."

I smiled and nodded. Lexi deserved someone better than me. I was a killer and she was a healer I don't even deserve her, "I'll make it quick," I said and this time she kissed me. I stared at her incredulously.

"Well go on. What? I was tired of waiting for you."

I blinked, "Um… I'm gonna.. I'll be back."

"I'll be in your office."

I went back inside the conference room, "What? Just be happy I decided to come back because I could've left. Now, David and Cross were working on a new history project focusing on Renaissance Italy. It'll be a new way to teach history to students."

When that was finished it was 12:30 and Lexi and I were having lunch at her house. I had nothing more to do so I just spent the rest of the day with her until my uncle called me.


	9. Chapter 9

December 25

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY," they all yelled as I walked into the hideout. Robin gave me hug.

"Happy 18th Birthday Girlie," he said handing me a card.

"Thanks Hood."

"Hood? Is that who I am now," he said sarcastically.

"Just wait until school starts again."

"So, for how long are you going to be living in the school?"

"Till the summer and yes my room will have a lock so don't even think about it," I told Dean.

Leonardo and Connor pulled me off to the side, "Your mother knows what happened."

"What? How she wasn't even there," I said confused.

"Riario told her. She's looking for you so we're going to take you out of school and send you with me, Neal, Mike, Leonardo, Zoroaster, and Nico," explained Connor.

"Where are we going?"

"Manhattan, to stay with Achilles and Ezio's uncle, Mario."

"When?"

"Tonight. Go get your things we'll have a car waiting."

I went to the school and packed my things. I had to take two trips and when I got back to my classroom there was Riario and my mother.

"Hello Jay," said Riario smirking, "We've been waiting."

"Hello Creep Girolamo the Shithead," I looked at my mom, "Hello Bitch."

"Now, now Jay, that's no way to talk to your mother," he chuckled, "Oh and before I forget." He walked up to me, I was a couple inches shorter than him. He grabbed my chin making me look up and leaned to whisper in my ear, "Happy Birthday, Little Eagle," he paused and laughed again, "Happy eighteenth Birthday," he put emphasis on my age. He kissed my cheek and I could feel the stubble on his face. I held my ground, showed no emotion as he brushed a lock of hair out of my face, "You were taught well," he said walking towards my mother. He put his hands on her shoulders, "But Sheperd better." He smiled ruefully and my mother attacked. I grabbed a chair and hit her with it making her fall so that I could get on top of the teacher's desk. She got up and charged, that's when I jumped and air assassinated her. My blade sinking into her neck killing her. The blade quickly retracted and I ran at Riario pulling out my captain's sword. Riario had done the same pulling out his Milanese sword. He attacked and I parried. We continued this pattern for awhile. It was a battle of endurance and towards the end I did a figure eight slash cutting his upper arm making him drop his sword. Riario switched hands and made the mistake of putting out his arm for balance. He winced in pain. Blood dripped from his grey shirt which must've belonged to a European suit. I slashed at his torso cutting him and exposing skin.

"Argh!" I disarmed him swiped at his thigh and cheek bone cutting them. He dropped to his knees and I stood over him, both of us panting my blade under his chin.

"I win, but I won't kill you," I kicked his chest and he fell on his back I then picked up his sword and threw it. The point getting stuck in the wall, "Not because I am a coward but for another reason."

"And what would that be? Please share."

I pulled him up sheathing my blade. I pushed him against a wall pinning his arms up with throwing knives. I then leaned forward and whispered in his ear, "It's because I believe in fair fights, Girolamo I want you to improve."

"Why? When you could just kill me now."

"I'm not you. I am proving that I'm better than you. Because I am-"

He cut me off, "What? You're nothing, just a scared pathetic piece of shit that thinks she can hold her own. Bull shit! You're still terrified."

I kicked him in the balls and backhanded him, "You fucking cunt! Check your facts, I WAS afraid but now I have nothing to fear. The Templars aren't terrifying. My parents will never find me! And you won't either."

"One more thing Jay, and I believe I asked Nico this question. Have you ever tasted blood?" He licked some of the blood from his cut and smiled, "I dare you."

I kissed his cut, "Riario Sweetie, don't you know anything," my face got closer to his, "I used to drink it." I smiled and grabbed the collar of his shirt pulling on it, "Oh and just because you're hot doesn't mean I won't fuck you up in five seconds flat."

"I was just about to say the same thing about you… Jay," said Riario. He leaned forward a little bit, "So what's a pretty girl like you doing with the Assassins? Especially when you have the option of the Templars," he finally pulled his arms free and pushed me against the wall, "Not that I'm complaining. I like you as an Assassin," he kissed me and did the stupid thing again and wrapped his arms around my waist. I stabbed him but not fatally. He stopped and looked down surprised and smiled, "You're not easily distracted," he held his wound and cupped my face, "Neither am I."

"What do you want?"

"Power and Leonardo's head," he said serious.

"Well," I cupped the uncut side of his face, "You won't be gettin that," I pulled my arm away and punched him in the face knocking him unconscious. "Sorry Riario not really," I grabbed my things and walked back out to the car getting in.

"Where were you?"

"Riario and my mother."

"Who's dead?"

"Mom, I injured him badly."

"Alright, let's get you to Manhattan."

"Right," We left the school Connor driving we took different cars so the Templars couldn't follow us.


	10. Chapter 10 Rather Dull Truth Be Told

Getting back to my bedroom I collapsed on the floor clutching my wounds. Driving had been an absolute bitch but what they didn't tell me was that Lexi was waiting for me in my room.

"Oh my God! Girolamo what happened," she had a mix of emotions on her face one of them being fear. She tried helping me get up as I slowly bled out.

"Lexi it's nothing," I tossed my sword to the side my hands both bloody, "I don't need a hospital, just open that drawer," she did and found my first aid kit. It was there for occasions much like this one, I took the kit from her, "Thanks," I sat down on my bed, or tried to I guess, "Bloody hell! This is worse than the last time, and I probably shouldn't have white sheets," I ripped open my shirt and threw it off to the side and started giving myself stitches. Lexi winced disgusted, "This isn't the first time this has happened," I told her tying off the string and cutting it.

"Girolamo you didn't answer my questions, what the hell is going on and what do you mean that this isn't the first time this has happened," she sat next to me on the bed and helped me wrap my wounds brushing some of my black hair out of my face.

"I don't want to put you in danger."

"You need to tell her," said my uncle walking in with Rodgers and Warren his right hand man when Lupo wasn't there, "How bad is it?"

"I've had ten times worse, Jay didn't want to kill me. She probably didn't have the balls or she thought that you'd do it for her," I frowned as he unwrapped my injuries, "Ow! Hey I just finished stitching those! Oh come on," my uncle was taking out my stitches.

"They weren't tight enough just be patient as I re-stitch them," he looked up at me and saw that I was glaring, "I could let you bleed out and die."

"Just finish, besides I don't feel like dieing for tedious reasons," he finished and stood up.

"I should take what's dear for punishment but I'd rather not deal with having to cover up this young girl's murder," he said coldly.

"Stay away from her and maybe I'll have more respect," I replied.

"Lexi go outside please," she didn't move and my uncle's eyes were intently focused on me.

"Lexi please leave," she tried to speak but I said,"I will answer your questions later now please step outside," she left.

"Stop this tough shit act," he said pacing.

"Ask nicely," I smirked, "I know I should've listened but I couldn't help it. Not to mention the fact that she is really cute. But now I do sort of wished I listened because Altair and Robin are the ones teaching her combat."

"She can come back," my uncle grabbed a damp rag and threw it at me, I put it over my cheek, "Your leg?"

"Not too bad it just needs a bandage I'll do that later," I said wiping the blood off my face.

"Who else is in their little gang?"

"Malik, Ezio the attack dog, Dean the equivalent to a whore, Castiel, Sam who is Dean's brother, Connor the Native American, Edward his grandfather, Mike who is Harvey's associate, Harvey himself was there too, Neal Caffery the con-man, Leonardo the bastard child of a whore and I believe his friends I don't quite know. Personal vendetta caused me to screw up and they've moved her."

"How, and what is your stupid vendetta," he said his rage building up.

"Leonardo and Robin care a great deal for this girl, I thought that if I hurt her it would hurt Leonardo and Robin. If I could hurt Robin badly from killing his wife then I should do the same to Jay and hurt him even more. I mean after all he did kill my brother."

"The fact that Robin killed Guy of GIsborne doesn't mean go ape-shit. Where are they taking her?"

"It could be Manhattan, Masyaf, Florence, Louisiana, Rome, Nassau, China, Istanbul, even England."

"We'll find her but she won't have it meaning Leonardo might have the apple of eden."

"I can't put this off can I? The truth I mean," I looked at the floor.

"Tell her now or we'll have to kill her," said Warren as they walked out of the room.

"Thank you Father."

The man I've called uncle for so many years turned around, "You're welcome my son."

I looked at Lexi, "This is going to sound crazy, so listen because I won't repeat it. Lexi I Girolamo Riario am the equivalent to a murderer."


	11. Chapter 11

"So this is Manhattan," I said looking around the busy street, "And that is a shit hole," I finished looking at the building where Achilles lived.

"It just needs some fixing," said Zoroaster walking inside.

"Or a lot," said Leonardo smiling as he glanced at me and followed Zo. We went up to apartment 221A. Connor knocked and an old man, african american with a light colored jacket and a necklace with the assassin's symbol on it answered the door.

"Achilles!" Connor smiled and held out his arms for a hug only to get hit in the head by Achilles' cane.

"Call every once in a while boy! I've only raised you since you were fourteen," he said a grumpy look on his face, "Hey Nico, Leo, Mike, Zo,and you are?"

"I am Jay Jay Lynn."

He smiled, "Achilles Davenport," he shook my hand, "I mentored Connor, Mike, and sometimes Nico when he's in town," Nico smiled proudly, "He's not the best student but he's getting there… Eventually," Nico's smile went away.

"She had a close call with Riario," said Neal, "We're thinking it's safer here."

"So you're the prodigy they've been talking about. Come in I have a story to tell."

We walked in and Achilles told us to sit down, "So what's the story," I asked curious.

"I knew your grandfather, he was an Assassin like no other when it came to thievery and agility, he taught Ezio how to be more agile and faster when tailing a target. Then he was killed by his son and daughter-in-law."

"Because they became Templars," I said disappointed.

"Precisely, no one truly knows your grandfather's name, he ran the thieves guild in Florence and Rome. Ezio might know his real name but everyone else knows him as La Volpe."

"The Fox?"

"You know Italian?"

"No she doesn't, it's the genetic memories from her family line," said Mike, "We should ask Rebecca to put her in the Animus a little. It should bring out the free running and agility skills and make her more fluent in different languages."

"Ezio could help as well. Jay some of us like Leo, Zo, Nico, Ezio, Altair, Malik, Connor, Aveline, Edward-"

"Leo and Robin already told me, my grandfather must be from Renaissance Italy if he knows Ezio. Kind of like my late uncle was from Victorian London."

"Very good. Your family comes from a long line of Assassins and Templars," he said sitting on a chair next to Connor who was sitting backwards cowboy, "They would intermarry sometimes. You for example because your family is made up of both Templars or Assassin's could go to either side, either way it wouldn't matter because you're fit for both sides. Hell you could marry a Templar and we wouldn't care." He laughed and fixed his hat, "But that requires both of you to go rogue and change your identities… Unless you're Altair and Maria, but that was a long time ago and as the boys and Aveline say, shit happens. Anyways we should put her in the Animus so Mike call your half-sister. Three memories for each important ancestor," continued Achilles.

"How long will that take?"

"A few months at most I'll ask Rebecca when I call her."

"Miss Crane won't be happy to hear from you let alone see you Mike."

"Shit happens but she'll do it," said Mike pulling out his phone, "Hey little sis," he quickly pulled his phone away from his ear and yelling came through the phone, "Hey calm down okay? We need your help the Little Eagle needs the Animus."

"Wait," I said, "That's what Riario called me when I was getting my things."

"He shouldn't know what your nickname is."

"That's not possible," muttered Leonardo, "Or that's why Lucy hasn't been talking to us. Riario has been intercepting our letters to her."

"Who's Lucy?"

"She acts as Riario's secretary," said Zoroaster, "Meaning she's in a shit ton of danger," and with that note there was a knock on the door.

Achilles answered it, "Harvey and Peter here at my door at the same time, this can't be good."

"Lucy is dead, Riario finally made his move," said Harvey.

"I figured," said Leonardo in response, "We never should have sent her of any one in there to act as a mole it's too dangerous for most of them."

"He's one step closer to taking my queen and getting checkmate," I said.

"What? Checkmate, you're not making sense," said Peter completely confused.

"Riario treats this as a game… A chess game. He wants checkmate."

"But why? I don't get it," said Leonardo taking us all by surprise.

"His father is the Grand Master of all the Templar factions around the world, his name is Francesco Della Revere. An extremely ruthless man. Riario has daddy issues and so by making it to checkmate it will give him dad's approval. In other words he wants his father to love him again. Which means he's screwed up before, we need to find out what happened and use it against him in order to win this secret war."

"Good thinking but remember the Templars and Assassin's always come back no matter who wins," said Nico.

"Temporary victory is better than continuous loss," Neal said squeezing the bridge of his nose, "How do we find out?"

"I'll do it," I volunteered, "I could do it, I know him well enough. He always talks to me first, you know before he tries to kill me. He's got a girlfriend but screws our moles to get information killing them afterwards… At least that's what the file said but I think he actually kills them instead."

"Or both, anyway in the short he'll charm them sometimes to the point of sex to win," said Connor, "and unless you're his permanent lover-"

I cut him off, "The Master Mentor will kill you anyways because you fraternized with a Templar and you really shouldn't have. That is so fucking stupid and the worst part is you can't get any of his files no matter what your rank. It's ridiculous what if I want to know more about him or her?"

"Not only that but to marry well you know," said Harvey.

"Remember Riario kills our girls after most conversations too, so if you're going to do this you need to be careful. Our number of girls drop because of him and the way he gets information," I said.

"Unless they're from the brothels," added Zo and Nico at the same time.

"Right those girls would rather die than spill their secrets," said Peter.

"So what do we do?" Neal got up and walked around the room.

"I don't know yet, Neal," I said.


	12. Chapter 12

I walked into my office having to use a cane due to my injuries from the fight, "Hello, and who are you?"

"I'm Gavin your new secretary," He said. My phone buzzed and I looked at the text:

'Try not to kill this one please.'

"Well, Gavin you better pray you're not an Assassin," I said, he wore a blue dress shirt with the sleeves rolled up, he had spiky gray hair, and blue eyes. he also wore converse with the cuffs of his jeans rolled up so that they sat just on top of his shoe, and a loose dark purple satin tie.

"Excuse me sir?"

"Nevermind, and if you're wondering what happened… Well let's just say the Mafia doesn't always obey a commander and both sides get damaged. Don't interrupt me either. You can go to your desk," I said as I walked to my desk, "Oh and dress a little nicer like add a nice jacket or something. Hell even a leather jacket would do for all I care."

"Yes, Sir," and he left leaving me in my office.

I wanted to talk to Lexi today but after I told her the truth about the Templars she wanted nothing more to do with me. I remember every detail from three days ago from the fight with Jay to the conversation that made Lexi leave me. Sitting at my desk I looked at my reflection in the dark computer screen. I was a wreck, my tie was crooked and my shirt had three buttons undone instead of just one, my tie was also too loose and my hair was a bit messy. I had bags under my eyes and was covered in bruises from training. It used to be I would go out and get information on the assassins but now I stay in my room and only come out for Templar meetings, work, and food. I've become more irritable and have lashed out at almost everyone. I still can't get over what she said:

"And that's the truth," I said lying on my bed as she sat on the edge her face in her hands. I saw a bit of a horrified expression on her face, "I know it's a lot to take in and to be honest I wouldn't blame you for leaving me. You deserve so much better. I would've proposed but by the look on your face that won't be happening. I'm sorry, I should've never met you because now I've screwed up and turned your life upside down."

"You're an absolute monster."

"I know, I'm reminded that every time I look in the mirror."

"You killed an infant. And the worst part is when you're reminded you accept it with pride."

"I know," I said sincerity in my eyes.

"I don't care it was wrong. Just because that child had Mafia blood," she shook her head and stood up looking down at me her fists clenched, "You're not just a murderer. You are the equivalent of Hitler and your family of 'Templars' are the mother fucking Nazis so let me make something clear I never want to see you or hear from you ever again!"

As she started walking away I muttered under my breath, "I love you, Athena," her real name was Athena. Quite fitting for a girl with her brains. She liked the name Lexi though and decided to call herself that after she moved here from London. She slammed the door. I should've stopped her but I didn't, I let her leave because she deserved better.

"Sir," said Gavin calling me back to the present. I closed my eyes and pinched the bridge of my nose.

"Yes Gavin what is it?"

"A young girl is here to see you."

My head snapped up 'Lexi?' I thought, "Let her in."

He nodded and after a few seconds later a girl wearing a Korean trench coat with a hood attached to it walked in. The coat's belt was red with an assassin's insignia belt buckle on it, "Jay."

She closed the door behind her and took off her hood, "Look I'm not here to fight," she took off her weapons and nodded to one of the chairs on the other side of my desk. I nodded to her and she sat down. "They think I'm going after Lupo right now, but he's expecting me and you're not so here I am."

"How nice," I said sarcastically.

"Why do you look like shit?"

"None of your business," I was getting pissed.

"Look I know about Lexi of Athena as others know her. I went to school with her cousin Julia. I saw you walking down the street and I could tell that something was wrong, aside from the fact that I kicked your ass, the Assassins know exactly how much Lexi meant to you," she said. Jay wasn't lying I could see it while reading her face.

"Well you're not lying. Why are you here?"

"Julia told me that Lexi is stressed and freaked out. She loved you too, the only way to get her back is to fix your mistakes. But some of those cannot be forgiven."

"I won't get her back will I?"

"No she's not coming back," Jay smiled but at least now the Assassins know your biggest mistake," she walked around the desk standing behind me and tousled my hair making it worse, "You were a total badass at one point and now you confine yourself to your room and cry like a little bitch. On top of that you're a complete fucking idiot because Julia has only her brother and absolutely no cousins and I as an assassin don't have any contact with my past life so that I don't get my friends killed."

"Why didn't I see this coming," I said irritated with myself as Jay walked around to face me.

"Oh and a few other things you killed an infant, I am not as ruthless as you and I also have proved that I am a better person than you are."

I stood up putting weight on my cane and looked down at her, "I should do to you what I do to your sisters," I said leaning closer to her, "I should make you feel real pain if I weren't handicapped I probably would. I'd take pleasure from it too, you stupid little girl. We know your friends addresses and we know your most beloved person."

"Oh really who is it then Girolamo the whiny little bitch that goes all Twilight when his girlfriend dumps him," she said getting closer.

"Well Sweetie there's Robin, Julia, Lark, and Leonardo," I said putting my hand on her arm.

"You're wrong Cutie. Assassin's don't get attached meaning I let them go. If you kill them you won't get the attack dog Ezio was."

"And what will I get Jay?"

"You'll get La Volpe, and the fighting tactics of Altair and Malik. Yes let it be heard and known throughout the land that I am a descendant of the one armed man Malik Al-Sayf form the year 1165 and the thief La Volpe or Gilberto who in the year 1478 assisted Ezio Auditore da Firenze in saving the Medici. I'm a clever and crafty girl who could beat you in a battle of the wits and you can't do shit about it."

"Yes, but I can also get you killed," I pointed to the camera in my office, "They record visuals but know audio so I could do this," I wrapped my free arm around her waist and pulled her in, "and then lean down and kiss you," I lowered my face with hers, "and that could get you killed. So you see I can be crafty too, Cutie," I replied with sarcasm.

"And what makes you think that I wouldn't deck you in three fucking seconds you mother fucking dick bitch."

"Because you're an eighteen year old that has yet to figure out what the hell sex is."

She kissed me and then kicked my cane making me fall and tear a couple of stitches which didn't really hurt, "That one was much better than the last time we did that," I replied from the ground.

"And as Alois Trancy said to Ciel Phantomhive," she started to speak with an English accent, "I'll have you begging like a dog if you kneel down before me and wag your tail, that is. And I do believe I have succeeded but alas," she continued a smirk growing on her face and mine, "This is still not a fair fight for thou is too damaged to fight back," she walked over and looked down at me, "So sadly as I must I'll just have to let you win. Which is sad considering," she paused and kneeled down in front of me making her face level with mine, "I really wanted to cut up that pretty little face of yours. But oh well I guess when it comes to fun you need at least some restraint."

"Yes I believe so. I found that out the hard way, and to be brutally honest I feel the need to cut up your gorgeous little face as well."

"Well we can't all get what we want now can we Pretty Boy," she ran her hand through my hair, "Well I should be off," she got up and took the cane with her throwing it to the corner of the room, "things to kill and sights to see. Maybe I'll go to the Metropolitan Museum of Art and look at everybody's favourite hippo named William," she looked back at me as I was still on the floor and blew a kiss goodbye followed by a 'fuck you' and then left. A few minutes later I got up, limped to my cane and then decided to look at my torn stitches. That's when it hit me, the Assassins knew she was going to find out information. 'How much of that bullshit that I told her was actually important?' And then I realized all of that bullshit was really fucking important. Shit I'm fucked… Again.


	13. Chapter 13 We're Probably Gonna Die

I ran into Leo's bedroom as he was talking to Mike, "I got it! I know how he fucked up," I was jumping up and down.

"Calm down and tell us," said Leo now standing up, his hands out trying to get me to stop jumping.

"Minerva! She's been on our radar for weeks; she goes by the name of Lexi. They used to date, Minerva meant the world to him. He told her the truth and she left him," I said a huge grin on my face.

"How do you know that?"

"Well, Mike when I saw him he looked like shit," I said my hands behind my back as I rocked back and forth on my heels.

"It all makes sense now," said Leo loudly while a smile spread on his face. He laughed and hugged me spinning around. He kissed my forehead, "Minerva infiltrated us a few weeks back. She's part of a third party. They like knowing what we're up to."

"Are they-" Leo cut me off.

"A danger? No, they're like Switzerland; they don't care if we destroy each other just as long as we do it quietly."

"So… Now what?"

"We plan, Mike go tell, Achilles," said Leo pushing him out of the room. He turned and looked at smiling. I could tell the gears were turning in his head, he laughed again, "Brilliant! Absolutely fan-fucking-tastic!"

I smiled, "We got the poor bastard now," we celebrated for five more minutes until Zo came in.

"We got it?"

"Yes we did!"

Zo smiled and threw his fist up in the air, "Yes! Now we just have to figure out what to do next."

The two of them were really excited and I added quickly, "Easier said than done."

"I know," said Leo excited putting emphasis on the two words.

"We're probably gonna die," said Zo and all the happiness in the room disappeared as we glared at him.

"I don't need to be fucking reminded, asshole."

"Sorry."

"Mhm… Sure," I said adding sass. I don't think I'll be able to sleep after today.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14.

"Wake up lazy ass!"

"Leo what the fuck," I said as he grabbed my blanket throwing it off my bed, I yipped like a chihuahua and pulled my tank top over my underwear.

"Umm…" Leo scratched the back of his head realizing that I wasn't wearing any pants

"Well," I said giving him the 'are-you-fucking-kidding-me' look, "Turn around so that I can my pants on."

"Right," he turned around and I hopped off my bed and started putting my jeans on as I looked in the mirror.

"Hey turn around perv!"

"I'll throw a dollar at anything I haven't seen before," he said walking over to my dresser and grabbing me a t-shirt.

"I don't even want to know what you do in your free time," I said putting on the shirt and retrieving a pair of fuzzy socks, "Do we have a plan?"

"No but we need to move you, again."

"Why?"

"You were tailed on your way back from New York. We're moving you to Florence, unless Altair needs to see you, then we're going to Syria."

"Syria? Dude! Do you see how white I am? I'm mostly European!"

"You have lineage from almost every country. Like Malik and your family is partly Australian and Filipino," said Leo as he gave me the 'don't-even-got-there-bitch' face.

I put my hands on my hips and looked down, "You've got a point there," I paused and looked for my new coat. This one was purple and black with a beaked hood and tails that looked like an eagle's when let down.

"Ezio's in Italy," he said as I put on my boots, "You look like you just stepped out of a video game that takes place in a world based on Colonial America and Renaissance Italy," Leo was looking at me like I was crazy.

"What, I like this outfit. Besides if you hadn't decided to cut open Lupo for that autopsy I would still have my other one."

"Hey, I didn't know his blood would splatter everywhere, anyways in Italy we'll be staying in a workshop I've based there."

"Okay sounds interesting," I tried hiding my excitement.

"I knew you'd love that. My sketches and old paintings are all there except the Mona Lisa and my blueprints for all my old inventions. Also there's an art studio, there I will teach you how to draw. There's also a section for the Animus, there you will start your memory bleeding."

"Okay."

"You can only learn to draw after you've finished training and your Animus sessions."

"Okay," I said pretending to pout.

"I've met your grandfather, La Volpe, everything I tell him I need you to remember for the rest of your life," he put his hands on my shoulders, "My words from the past will be the most important words you will ever hear."

I nodded, "Who else is going?"

"Nico."

"We have to leave now don't we?"

"Yes," he said, "Say your goodbyes," I hugged him and went out to the living room where everyone was waiting.

"Mike and I will be going to New York," said Neal.

"Say 'hi' to the Winchester brothers and Castiel for me," I said, "Insieme per la victorria."

"Together. Nothing is True, Everything is Permitted," he said. The Creed, something all Assassins must abide by.

"What does insieme what ever the fuck, mean?"

"Mike, Insieme per la victorria means we stand together for victory. Ezio says it all the time."

"Pffft… I knew that," he said. I finished my goodbyes and we went to the airport.

I looked out the plane window, "So Nico what's Italy like?"

"It's pretty, Florence doesn't smell as bad as Venice. I kind of want to stay in America."

"Why?"

"Well, I grew up in Italy and I've been to Peru once but, I just don't like staying in one place all the time."

"In other words for you guys spending one lifetime in one single place gets kind of old."

"Well also in Florence Leo and I tend to get in trouble in cemeteries."

"Gross, why can't you boys find a way to get a dead Templar? Like seriously we have those things just lying around."

"We need to show the dead at least some respect, otherwise we're just like them."

"Oh right." We sat there in silence and when we got to our hideout in Italy we had to go straight to work. Leo, Ezio, and Rebecca continuously switching back and forth for weeks. I kept going through the important points of La Volpe's life listening to every word that Leo told him. The most specific memory was the time Leo almost got killed. He had died and then some how came back. His exact words were, "The curse is real," I asked Leonardo what it meant, and he said that Minerva and her enemy Juno were at war and still are. Juno cursed certain Assassins, Minerva actually had a side, it was us. Juno siding with the Templars made the curse a genetic thing meaning that if you're related to certain Assassins who are related to someone from the first civilization you have the curse. The curse causes you to age to a certain point and then you stop aging and never die. "We can't die but when we get injured we feel the pain of that injury until it heals," he looked at me seriously, "This is why we try our best to protect you. The pain is sometimes so immense that you can't move. Mike, Neal, and very few of our other brothers and sisters are the only ones who don't have this curse."

"Lucky bastards."

"Look," Leo took off his brown leather jacket and pulled up his dark green sweater.

"Holy shit," I said, Leo's torso was covered in scars and what looked like damaged tissue, some looked like he had been run through to the hilt with a sword. He had slashes and surgical scars and others left over from stitches, and when he turned around there were more some proving that he had in fact been run through before. I left my easel and walked over to him , "How many times have you been-"

"Run-through? I lost count after eighty-something times. The scars will sometimes disappear."

"Leo how many times has Riario got you," I said pushing his shirt farther up his back.

"Every other time we fought. The Templars love the fact that we suffer, to them it makes fighting easier."

I looked at the scar that ran down his back stopping just above his pant line, "What's this one from," I kind of didn't want to know.

Leo turned around and pulled his shirt back down, "Riario got to me and I snapped. He got me and this was the result."

I became very worried for my friends' well-being, "Leo you guys need to be more careful. You're all I have left," he looked at the floor, "There's something you're not telling me."

"The Templars attacked New York. They have Connor, Edward, Aveline, Desmond, Sam and Dean, Peter, and Harvey," he said, "Jay I am so sorry." Leo shifted legs and winced, "I don't know what happened to Robin," he limped over to his desk, I hadn't noticed it before, "Then the First Civilization attacked the Templar raid. Juno had organized it behind Minerva's back so now they have our guys, and Riario, Woodes, Matthew Kellar, Charles Lee, and Cesare Borgia."

"Leo what's wrong with my leg?"

"Nothing," he said grunting as he adjusted himself in his chair.

"You're limping, you weren't limping before. Something happened," I said stepping forward to steady him so that he didn't fall over while trying to get up, "Leo what happened to you?" He tried to stand on his injured leg, "Oh no you don't. Come on."

I dragged him to his room which oddly was filled with dust. It was on the desks and almost every other wood surface, including the easel. It wasn't a lot of dust but it was pretty noticeable. I helped sit up against the headboard and sat next to him, "You wanna let me take a look at it? Cause it's bleeding through your pants and it looks like your leg is on it's period," and it looked really bad.

"Alright, get the stuff and that big box."

I got the box and kit and brought them over as Leo shrugged out of his bloodstained pants. I got a needle and thread, some peroxide, and some bandages, "Nice boxers Leo," I said sarcastically.

"Don't judge me for having Iron Man on my boxers."

I laughed and started fixing his leg, "What happened Leo?"

"Ex-boyfriend who worked for the First Civilization-"

"Leo don't lie."

"Fine he's from the Templars… I pissed him off and found out well you know."

I sighed, "Nice, that must've been real smooth."

"Well we were-"

"If you two were shagging I don't want to know."

"Changing the subject."

"Leo you need to start leaving boys for the rest of us that are attracted to them."

"Never. I'll take the girls too."

"Wait until I tell Dean."

"Dean has more than girls on his mind believe me."

"Woah Dean swings both ways?"

"Nope, only towards Cas."

"Done," I said sealing his bandages.

"Oh and Sam."

"Mind blown."

"If i had a chance with Cas, well you know," said Leo.

"Okay Mister I don't need to hear about the wet dreams that you have about Cas."

"Hey, have you even seen Cas? Like dude come on."

"I prefer Mike, or Dean, or Neal, maybe Ezio, sometimes Lucriezia. It really depends on the day I'm having," I put the kit away.

"You just said Donati to piss me off."

"Yep," I looked at him and threw a new pair of pants at him. They landed on his head, "But in all seriousness I wouldn't tap that, Aveline maybe, Charlie definitely ."

"You would date Charlie?" Leo was trying to pull up his pants without tearing the stitches.

"Let me help you up," I said lending Leo a hand, "She's extremely nerdy I'm also white and nerdy, we can watch Doctor Who and Primeval together and play minecraft, then we can fangirl over Rory and Connor Temple. We're perfect for each other."

"You have fun with that."

"Hey unlike you I'm less likely to almost get killed by my boyfriend or girlfriend."

"Touche."

"Get back in bed before you start bleeding again."

"Don't tell any one except Zo."

"Promise amico," I thought about the word friend then said, "Fratello mio," I turned toward the door.

"Jay? Could you pass me my notepad and pen?"

"Yeah," I passed them to him.

"Thanks."

"No problem, see ya Leo."

"'Kay."

I left the room and called Zo telling him about what happened and went the rest of the day laughing a Leo's boxers.


	15. Chapter 15

"JUNO! Let me out right now you self-righteous bitch!"

"Girolamo let it go," said one of the Winchester pricks; he was the short brown haired one, the older brother.

"Giro?" There was a voice from the cage across from Mr. I-went-to-purgatory and I. The girl showed her face, it was Minerva, "I got your letter, it's easy to do nothing, but it's harder to forgive. Especially for me to forgive you."

"Minerva," I faltered, "I will get you out of here and I will deal with Juno."

"Don't kill her, I'll have father deal with her you just need to get out."

"So touching. Connor use your Eagle Vision, find your way out, get your weapons, and let us out."

"Sam come with me," said Connor, I knew everyone's name except the brothers'.

"So you must be Dean," I said turning to look at Dean.

"Shut up and wait before I knock you out."

"Touchy, touchy," I said just to piss him off.

"I can see why Juno kept the room dark."

"Why," I asked seeing Connor's eyes turn a bright shade of blue in one eye and amber in the other.

"Nothing in this room is locked except for your cage," he pushed his cage open as did everyone else, all of them stepping out of their cages.

"Great. I'll work with you Assassins as will the rest of us Templars as a way of… Apologizing for the raid but after that we'll go our separate ways and after, oh I don't know… A week or so we can go back to killing each other."

"Sounds like a done deal."

"Robin," I asked towards the voice.

"Hello boys," he said coming into the less dark area that we were standing in, he nodded to the girls, "Ladies."

"Bonjour Robin," said Aveline. He started tossing everyone including us Templars their weapons, and broke open our cage handing Dean and I our weapons.

"Thank you," I said as he did nothing but glared at me.

"I want a written apology letter to Leonardo by morning," he said quietly so that only i could hear him, "You had no right to do that to him. Just because you have love for someone other than him."

"You don't get to tell me how to live."

"I don't care Riario," he paused and shifted closer to me to continue his little pathetic rant, "He loved you and I let the fact that you are a Templar slide."

"You 'let' it slide last time I checked Leo would-," I stopped, "Leonardo would do whatever he wanted whenever he wanted so stop feeding me this bullshit."

"Stop interrupting me for once just fucking listen, I let it slide for his sake because he is my best friend and the descendant of my oldest, closest friend and I am his god-father not just Verrochio," he paused again, "By morning you mother fucking son of a bitch."

"Fine," I said through my teeth, "But that means two years' time I want an audience with Jay, a tie breaker if you will."

"Fine," we shook on it and proceeded to escape the room.


	16. Chapter 16 It's Time

I knocked on Leo's door, "You have mail," I said imitating an AOL voice, "And it's from Girolamo," my face was serious.

"I have a feeling-"

"He was your boyfriend?"

"Yes, I was breaking the rules and we were more than just dating."

"Come on," he said patting the spot next to him as he moved over. I sat next to him so that I could see as he read; because our shoulders were touching it was hard for him to open the letter without bumping into me. He started reading, "Here we go, 'Dear Leonardo da Vinci, I am sorry for treating you as I did and I hope you forgive my actions. What I did was rude and downright wrong, but to be honest I hate you with all my heart," Leo faltered and I put my hand on his arm, he took a breath and I could tell his anger was building up, "but yet I can't seem to live without you, you fucking bastard," Leo's expression stay the same, "You make my life so confusing and sometimes I just want to kill you. But I can't ever bring myself to do so. I'm sorry.' signed 'May the father of understanding guide us, Nothing is True, Everything is Permitted, Girolamo Riario Knight Templar. The paper even has a stupid insignia."

"You okay," Leo was chuckling but I knew there was something wrong, he crumbled up the piece of paper and threw it in his fireplace and let it go up in smoke.

"It's too late for him to fucking apologize, he can go suck it for all I care," his hands were clenched and I wrapped my arm around his opening his hand and intertwining our fingers, I put my head on his shoulder and he put his free hand on our hands. He kissed my head resting his chin on top of it, "I don't know what I'd do without you guys. I probably would've gone to Juno and then let her do whatever."

"Leo," I said.

"Hm?"

"As long as you have the courage, passion, and talent anyone, street rat or whatever can go where ever they want. And others may call this useless work but I don't, you don't so it must be important if we care right," we lifted our heads and he smiled.

"Yeah," he made a breathy chuckle, "Yeah I believe so," we put our heads back, "Grazie mio fratella."

"Nessum problema," we sat in silence and then Zo walked in.

"Zo," we said at the same time.

"Hey guys," he looked at Leo, "How are you holding up?"

"Eh," said Leo.

"Leonardo please," Zoroaster had a pleading look on his face, "Please, don't lie not now," he stepped in further, "Not with what's been going on."

"What do you mean?"

"It's Gavin the master mentor. Leo he knows as does everybody else. They're deciding your fate now. Leo they might kill you," the room was silent. Robin walked in with Dean, Cas, and Mike, following them was a man with his hood up whom I didn't know.

"Gavin," said Zo moving out of the way.

"We've made our decision. Come on everyone's waiting for us."

Leo looked at me, "Give us two minutes, please Gavin."

Gavin nodded, "I'll be waiting," he looked to everyone else, "Come on," and left leaving Robin, Leo, and I alone.

"Get my cane and help me up."

We helped him, "Leonardo I tried my best I don't know what they'll do but I'll miss you," said Robin bringing over the cane.

"Jay I want you to stay strong, don't cry, please for me don't cry. And tell Lucrieza I love her then I want you to read this," he handed me an envelope from his jeans pocket, it was my favourite color, purple, "We all have a just in case letter for you."

My eyes stung and got misty, "Leo," I faltered, "You are one of the greatest men I have ever met. You and Robin have always been there for me. And I want you to know that I love you because not only are you my best friend, you are also my brother, and if you do die or get exiled I will always remember the smiling genius you always are. I don't care if you loved Riario because you were there when I needed you most and words will never describe the wonderful man. You're like the Doctor, fire and ice and always wonderful, and everyone should have someone like you in their life, the kind of person that would give up something as great as the book of leaves to save them. I do believe that I've just hit rock-bottom and it hurts so bad. You guys are all I have left," I hugged him and he wrapped his free arm around me.

"I love you too, and I never want you to forget that," he looked at Robin, "Thank you for finding us when you did."

"I couldn't leave you by yourself you would've gone mad. I still can't leave you by yourself. Insieme per la victorria."

"Insieme."

"Insieme," I said.

"Thirty seconds left I'm heading out there."

After Robin left Leo and I stood there for a second and then he kissed me pulling me up to match his height. He then hugged me and when they came in to take him away he whispered in my ear, "Never forget, Little Eagle." They pulled him away and I composed myself and walked out to where everybody else was standing with the others in my rank.

"Leonardo da Vinci you have been accused of loving a Templar we have now reached a verdict," said Gavin, "I hope you accept your fate."

"Yes Sir."

"You have been demoted to the fifth rank. We will not kill you because you took the liberty to break away at your own will."

Everyone let out a sigh of relief, "Conference dismissed," Leo came up to me and hugged me spinning us around.

"Read the letter when you have the time," he said, "Gavin is giving me a list of targets and information, I'll be gone for a while."

"Okay."

He looked at me, "This is now."

"Oh…" I looked at him like 'what' he just smiled.

"Umm," he became serious, "Jay, I will come back."

"I know now go."

"'Kay," he left to go see Gavin, and I went to my room and read Leo's letter. It had the Medici seal on it, I broke the seal and pulled out the sea green paper and started reading:

_Dear Jay,_

_I knew your Grandfather and before he died he told Robin and I to look after you. We kind of failed and barely succeeded, but you're here now and that's all that matters. I thought that you should know that I love you, not just as a sister and a friend (I mean we're not related or anything) but more and I didn't know how to tell you before. I need you to do something though, no matter what happens follow the Creed unless otherwise told, and some Assassins are born others are made, Jay you were born. Tell Donati that I'm done with her lies and her spying on the Assassins hopefully by the time you are reading this Gavin will know and hopefully he will send you and not me. Please choose your own way and accept the consequences of your own actions whether they be glorious or tragic. Just like Ezio said. I love you._

_Nothing is True, Everything is Permitted,_

_Leonardo da Vinci._

I finished it and sat on my bed astonished and in silence looking at my wall covered in sketches of birds and roses from Leo. Then I noticed something in a rose petal, so I got up and looked at the picture. There were words in each petal in a certain order and I realized that each picture was a rough draft of his letter, I laughed at some of his remarks. Some were jokes about the boys and others were cute ones about him. Zo and Nico came in.

"They're sending him off," said Nico.

"You gonna come?"

"Yeah Zo I'll be there."

"Why are your cheeks red?"

"Um… I'll see ya there," and I got up and darted past them. The second I saw Leo I ran up and hugged him.

"I wish you could go with me. Having a bad ass around would make things so much easier."

"So do I and stop writing drafts in your pictures."

"Clever Little Eagle."

"I know," we broke apart and he told me to wait awhile outside, so I did. He came out and we just talked.

"If Andrea were here I'd have him teach you drawing. Please don't ever argue with him because he's not me and he'll kick your ass so bad."

"Got it," I did a little salute.

He laughed, "I'm really going to miss that," he paused, "I told Gavin to send you after Lucriezia, she's in Syria, they've sent word to Altair and Malik."

"'Kay."

"I have to go now," he said and hugged me, we stepped back and he brushed some hair out of my face, "She's stronger than she looks, now go see Gavin," he said sending me away. I looked back at the garage and saw him drive away in a white Doge Dart. I went back inside and ran up the stairs to Gavin's office.

"Come in Jay," I opened the door and sat in a chair when I walked in.

"Since I'm sure you already know I'm sending you with Desmond, Mike, and Castiel. Go assemble yourselves, you leave in the morning."

"Yes Sir," I got up and made my way to the door.

"Oh and Jay?"

"Here's a list of the people I sent Leo after, Riario isn't one of them but Sixtus is."

"Francesco Della Rovere, a ruthless Templar, murderer, and a rapist. He has only God knows how many illegitimate children and Girolamo was the only one he had to claim because he couldn't prove otherwise."

"Very good, Robin will accompany you guys to Syria and will stay behind while you're on mission."

"Got it."

"You may go," Gavin nodded and I left and got ready. By morning Des, Mike, Cas, Robin, and I got into a car and drove to Venice passing through Monteriggioni to pick up some things. When we got to Masyaf we gave Altair and Malik the stuff and the guys went to go talk to their friends based here.

"You don't have to stand there."

"I don't speak Arabic."

Malik started talking to me in Arabic, "Nonsense you'll be fine."

"What? Holy crap," I said, Malik only smiled.

"Jay language is a part of genetic memories as well, but I'm afraid you won't have time to mingle. Altair wants you four to prepare. You can find him in the courtyard," he said. I noticed Robin was missing, "If you're wondering Robin is in his office you won't see him often," I nodded and turned to find Altair, "Oh and don't forget to use your left arm."

"I'll try," Malik had lost his arm on mission with his late brother Kadar and Altair, some of his grandchildren don't use their left arm out of genetic habit. I met up with them and immediately jumped in the ring, "Let's go, Des is first."

"You sure?"

"Never ask me that question," I pulled up my fists to guard my upper body. He charged and I used my hidden blades to deflect his single blade. He lost his footing and I tripped him. I created an air assassination from the ground and stopped my blade just centimeters away from his face. Altair started clapping and I helped Desmond up.

"Mike next, you can do better than that Jay."

"Altair!"

"What?"

"You're after Cas then."

"It's a done deal," he crossed his arms and smirked like this was a circus act.

Mike stepped up and drew his spanish cutlass, "Let's do this."

"Good luck sweetie," I said pulling up my captain's sword, not even five minutes and Mike is down and pinned.

"Can I get a rematch?"

"Fine," I looked at Altair, "Show us what you've got."

Mike readied himself and we kept parrying each other's attacks then I pulled out some fabric and wrapped it around my hand. I tossed my sword to the side and grabbed his blade pulling it from his hand using a trick that Leo taught me, "You weren't gripping your sword correctly."

"I've still got hidden blades," he tried to attack and I tripped him.

"I win, it's final," I smiled and went back to my side of the ring. Robin said an Assassin is supposed know restraint and humility, Mike was a bit too cocky.

"Great Cas, show us why you're a Master Assassin."

I nodded, "Weapon," I asked.

"Freestyle," he said taking off his trench coat, blazer, and his tie. I stood at my spot and readied myself, and then I realized he had learned my fighting pattern. He left an opening and I kicked only for him to go off balance and catch my leg. I nearly had him and then he blocked, but then he stopped for a fraction of a second and I disarmed him and caused his dagger to fall on the ground. He just started using one of his throwing knives, ended up broken. He started using his hidden blades as we moved around the ring, that's when I realized he was trying to circle around and get his dagger from the ground, so I tried to stop him. He used his mother fucking angel teleport shit and pinned me with his dagger in hand.

"Good. Remember Jay fights with a very skilled opponent are a matter of endurance and tactics, not strength and speed," Altair was clapping and smiling hugely under his hood. His left ring finger was missing which self-explained the fact that he could grip his blade like he does.

"Why is your finger missing, if you don't mind my asking," I said jumping out of the ring.

"Old Assassin tradition that's no longer in use."

"Oh," I said as Cas helped get the dirt off the back of my black t-shirt, "How bad did it hurt?"

"I don't remember."

"Hey," said Cas putting his hand on my shoulder, "You're ready to go up against Lucreizia."

"You're sure?"

Cas looked at Altair, "Yes I'm sure. You'll take her out we'll keep watch outside, I wish we didn't have to kill her, I wish that we could just leave her to the Templars it's better than having to kill one who was once our own."

"When are we going?"

"Tonight, be ready."

I nodded, "I will."


	17. Chapter 17 Good Riddance

Minerva will never speak to me again and neither will Leonardo, good no attachments no loss. No harm done to yourself, "I remember how it happened Keller."

"Then tell me how did it happen Girolamo," we were sitting in my room.

"Everyone else was leaving but I stayed and I killed her," I said.

"How, Girolamo, how did you kill her?"

"Well she told me she'd strip me of all my power and then I charged and she wasn't prepared. Look Matthew all I remember is that I charged, swung my sword, and chopped off her fucking head. Minerva screamed and we all left, Templars one way Assassins the other."

"God dammit Riario," he yelled standing up.

"What, why the fuck are you people always fucking yelling at me?"

"Because you fucked up so bad and you only remember so fucking little."

"So?"

"We need to know what happened, but no that's all you remember."

"Yep so you better learn how to fucking deal with it," I said about to break his nose.

"Fine, what about Donati?"

"She's disposable and we're about to have her thrown out. For free even, they've sent Jay after her. It's okay though because she got a bit too sloppy with her work."

"Then what should we do," asked Lucrezia Borgia as she walked in my room to come and sit on my lap. I pushed her to the floor, "That's no way to treat a lady Girolamo."

"You're right," I said and she smiled, "but that is a way to treat a whore you don't have time for," I grinned.

She stood up and backhanded me, "Bastardi."

"To be honest I'd have much more fun fucking a cow than you."

"What's the difference between her and a cow any ways?"

"Good point," we laughed and drank more of our bourbon.

"Oh I think I know the difference," I said after a minute.

"Please share," said Charles Lee walking into the room.

"A cow has better manners and knows how to keep its mouth shut," I said, we all started laughing.

"Even better yet, what's the difference between little sister Borgia and a dog?"

I thought for a moment, "A dog will listen to its master and beg. Sorry baby but no man wants a slut like you touchin' on their dick," she slapped me again.

"Go to Hell."

I chuckled, "I don't have to go to Hell sweetie, I'm in it, and I rule," I stood up, "And unlike you I have the balls to kill anyone who thinks otherwise. So if you want to keep your life I suggest you hold your tongue before you piss me off any more."

"You say you're the big bad wolf, and people believe you. Well I don't and I want you to prove it."

"We should go now," said Kellar seeing exactly where this was going.

"I think it's best if you do," I said as they left, "I dare you, try me you stupid little cunt."

"Oh I will," she grabbed the collar of my black shirt and pulled on it turning me so that she could push me on my bed.

"Guilty."

"What," she asked confused.

"As charged," I pinned her on my bed and stabbed her driving my blade into her stomach, "So long slut," I kissed her and then I got up and left her to die as I finished my bourbon, then I told Cesare who only said 'good riddance'.


	18. Chapter 18 Pain

We infiltrated Donati's hide out, she was waiting for me already, "Hello Jay."

I quoted Leo, "I'm done with your spying on us all."

"Who says that?"

I walked up to her and stabbed her with the poison mechanism of my blade and told her, "Leonardo da Vinci," I pulled my blade out and left her to die.

"She gone?"

"Yeah Des, she's gone," we all ran away as Mike set off the explosives.

We got back to Masyaf, "Is she-"

"Leo," I ran up to him and gave him a hug, "It's so good to see you."

"Robert de-Sable, is he here?"

"Huh?"

"I need to know where he is other wise I can't kill him."

"What?"

"Jay I need you to concentrate is Robert de-Sable here?"

I thought for a moment, "Yes."

"Where?"

"Damascus, why?"

"I have to hunt and kill him alone," he kissed me.

"Don't hold back but also don't get killed," said Robin.

"Hey Cas Dean said 'hi'" Castiel smirked.

"Be careful."

"I have to now," I tried to say something more but he just walked away and pulled up the hood attached to his leather jacket and ran out to his car without looking back.

"He thinks he's going to get run-through and tortured again," said Malik, "Don't worry he'll be fine. Anyways Robin has a letter for you but you can't read it until you're told."

"'Kay," I said.

"Go off and do whatever now," said Mike.

"Sure right after my boyfriend gets himself killed again," I snapped.

"Hey calm down, Leonardo has it covered. Jay he's gonna be fine," said Mike looking at me.

"Don't jinx it, all you'll do is make me worry more."

"Just trying trying to help," he said draping his navy blue hoodie over his arm.

"Well it's not working," I said storming out to a different part of the castle, and as I left I heard Altair say it's better if they leave me alone. I plopped down on my bed and stayed up late, I couldn't sleep and didn't feel like eating but I still did anyway. It wasn't until Leo came back on a stretcher with minor injuries late at night that I stopped being a Bella swan drama queen. Saying that his injuries were minor is actually an understatement he was bleeding out and really fucked up when he got back. There's this thing that the Assassins use in a dire emergency to heal wounds but Leo didn't need it. I went up to his room, "Hey," I sat at the edge of his cot.

"Salute," he said sighing only to wince mid-breath.

"You done fucked up," I said running my hand through his messy hair.

"But I killed him."

"True, true how's bed rest?"

"I'd rather be dissecting corpses and getting into scraps with the rest of you."

"Why am I not surprised."

"How so?"

"Leo you're a boy not the most straight boy but a boy none the less so it doesn't surprise me and on top of that I know you like the back of my hand, well almost any ways."

"Of course you do," he said sarcastically, "Robin got word that Lucrezia borgia was killed by Riario."

"Why?"

"Knowing Lucrezia, they must've been sick of her shit, she was a huge slut and tried to fuck him on more than one occasion."

"Wait she actually believed that Riario had a dick?"

"Apparently," Leo said with a 'I-don't-even' look on his face, we started laughing.

"Jay," said Cas.

"Huh?"

"Training now."

"Fine," I started getting up and Cas left. Leo caught hold of my hand, "Huh," I looked at him.

"Take this," he handed me a sketch, "I got bored again."

"Grazie."

"I love you."

"I love you too Leo, now I have to go. Don't give me that look you'll be fine without me for a couple hours."

"Buona fortuna."

"Insieme-" there was an explosion destroying the entire castle, Assassins learn at a young age to always wear their hidden blades, sleep with a dagger, and carry their sword. Even Leo had his stuff by his side. Everything had gone black and the ringing in my ears was slowly starting to fade as I realized that I was dying as I slipped out of consciousness. All I felt was pain as I died like I wasn't supposed to and that pain made me feel like not coming back. At this point in my life I wanted, begged even to be mortal but I know there's no chance of that so I'll just have to keep living, even if it means pain and suffering.


End file.
